disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Libs
Mad Libs is a Disney game show. Two teams of two children played a game based on the book series of the same name. Main Game Two teams played a series physical/mental games while trying to score points, and win prizes. Round 1 (Viewer Mad Lib) In the first round, a videotape of a kid home viewer was shown. The kid recited a Mad Lib previously written by that home viewer. When it was done, the Mad Lib then became a game played in a 45 second time limit. Here's what a typical Mad Lib would look like: "When I go to school, I eat my _ (noun) _, then I brushed my _ (landmark) _. Finally I grabbed my _ (barbershop item) _ and took the _ (fruit) _. And here's how it would read when finished: "When I go to school, I eat my CACTUS, then I brushed my EIFFEL TOWER. Finally I grabbed my SCISSORS and took the BANANA. Then the contestants would take (fake) scissors to bananas. Another example would be like this: "Every day, I feed my cat _(name of person)_ some _(name of a cereal)_. He likes it so much that he _(past tense verb)_ all over the _(around the house)_. And after completing the Mad Lib, it might read: "Every day, I feed my cat JOHNNY some CHEERIOS. He likes it so much that he DANCED all over the LAMP. Contestants would then try to put toy cats on lamps. The team that wins the stunt gets 20 points, but if the teams tie, they both get the 20 points. Round 2 (Madder Than You) In the next round called "Madder than You", host Sidoni gave a category. Then the contestants came up with a series of words, phrases and names that fit the category. Teams went back and forth by holding & passing a white ball with the show's logo on it (referred to on the air as the hot potato). The process continues until one of these things happen: *Giving a word that doesn't fit the category *Repeats a word, plus a different form of the same word *Passing the hot potato before giving an answer *Running out of time If any one of those errors happen, five points goes to the other team, and a new category was played. The girls were first in giving words, followed by the boys; partners on both teams alternated between categories. The round lasted for two minutes (2:00) (2 1/2 minutes in earlier shows with the timer not showing). Round 3 (Mega Stunt) In round three both teams played a stunt in which they can actually make a Mad Lib. The stunts change from show to show. Each item is marked with a word, and the idea is to place four words on their own Mad Lib wall, match them up to the four categories by the color of the word. The first team to get the four words completed the Mad Lib, and earned 20 points. After the stunt, the Mad Lib was then revealed and read. Round 4 (Mixed-Up Mad Libs) This round was a combination of elements from Whew!, and Shop 'til you Drop's Shopper's Challenge Round. In the final round of the main game, host Sidoni read a series of Mixed-Up Mad Libs (all statements with a crazy word inserted into each one). The contestant's job was to buzz-in and correct the statements with the right word. A correct answer was worth 10 points, but an incorrect word gave the opponent a shot at correcting the statement. After each statement, contestants from both teams switched places. The round lasts for 90 seconds (1 minute and 30 seconds), and the team with the most points when time runs out wins the game. If there's a tie at the end, one last Mixed-Up Mad Lib was read, and the first team to buzz-in with the correct word wins the game. But if the contestant buzzed in and answered wrong, the opposing team automatically wins. The winning team goes on to play Maximum Mad Lib for a grand prize, while the losing team took home parting gifts including a copy of the Mad Lib books. Maximum Mad Lib (Bonus Round) In the Maximum Mad Lib (or the Max as it sometimes referred to), the winning team decides who gives and who receives. When the decision was made, the giver placed five words (given to that player inside an envelope) and placed them anywhere in the five clue areas during the final commercial break. After that break, the giver has 90 seconds to get get his/her partner to say those words. The host would give the category for each word. The clue areas change from show to show, and their names are these: *'Stuff It' - the giver puts marshmallows in his/her mouth and then says the word with his/her mouthful. It's up to the partner to identify what the giver is saying. *'Lick It' - the giver is writing the word on glass with his/her tongue using pink cake frosting. *'Spell It' - played the same way as Lick It, except that the giver writes the word with ketchup and mustard. *'Draw It' - playing standard Pictionary. The giver draws a picture of the word using fingerpaints (sometimes markers), and the receiver tries to identify it. *'Act It' - simple charades. Self-Explanatory. *'Mold It' - the giver uses play-doh to make something that looks like the word. *'Rip It' - played like Mold It except with paper. The giver uses paper to make something that looks like the word. *'Sing It' - played like Pyramid except the giver must sing out a description of the word (which is one of the ways the Pyramid players describes the word). But the giver must not sing the word, sing any part of the word, sing the essence of the word, or sings "starts with (the initial letter)". If anyone of those things happen, that word is disqualified from play. Each time the receiver says the word, the team wins the word. They pass on a word and can come back that word with time leftover. When the time was up, the five words were then inserted into the Mad Lib which was then read host David. Next the words that were guessed were checked one-by-one, because one of the words was the grand prize word. If the team gets that word, or if the team gets all five words before the 90 seconds was up, the team wins the grand prize. If not, the winning team still wins a consolation prize. Inventor Based on the book of the same name by Leonard Stern & Roger Price. Link Mad Libs @ Brian's Game Show Amusement Park Category:Games Category:Game Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney